1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a visual guiding tool for pilots and more particularly, to such tools that employ conformal symbology.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Low visibility conditions, usually due to harsh weather or dust, pose a real challenge for pilots in performing various maneuvers such as landing, avoiding obstacles, and following a terrain in low altitude.
Visual guiding tools, for guiding pilots by providing visual reference indicators throughout a specific maneuver are known in the art. One important prerequisite of these tools is that the visual indicators will be conformal with the pilot's view so that he or she may use the visual indicators as references for the actual surrounding.
One notable visual guidance tool is referred to as “virtual pathways in the sky” in which a conformal pathway or series of gates are presented to the pilot. The pathways or the gates serve as points of reference and by following them or passing through them, the maneuver can be carried out safely.